Mint Juleps
by Hanna B. L'Ectre
Summary: Loki and Thor meet in a smoky bar and remember what it is they have lost. Thor/Loki, NSFW, rated M for sexual content.


This was written in response to a Tumblr post, which basically implied that Loki, at times, disguises himself as a mild-mannered socialite to remind himself that he is better than humans. It turned into minor observation of Thor and Loki's relationship, post-Avengers if you like, but not necessarily. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Thor and Loki and all other related elements belong to Marvel.

* * *

The bar was dusky and dim, swirling with smoke that spiraled upward from cigarettes in gold filters into the perfumed air. Soft jazz wafted from the grand piano on a large stage, the musician's fingers gently dancing over the keys. Glasses and plates clinked as the patrons devoured their tiny hors d'oeuvres, smearing lipstick onto expensive silver forks and sipping wine from dainty crystal. It was the picture of decadence, the premiere location for the high life of New York, and like most nights, there was not a seat to be found. One of them was occupied by a rather tall, slight gentleman, his eyes green and bright and darting across the myriad of faces surrounding him. His dark hair was parted neatly and side-swept into a delicate wave, and his dress was immaculate: a Pierre Cardin suit, cut to perfection and dyed a rich forest green. A drink dangled from his fingers, the ice clinking as he swirled it slowly, deliberately, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Humans never changed, did they?

Crossing his legs, Loki Laufeyson—or, as he was known to these humans, Senator Lindsey Hamilton—leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly, pleased at what he saw. The wearisome droning of their speech, their laughter ringing out against the thousands of other sounds filling the room…it was almost achingly dull. He came here from time to time to remind himself just how petty humans were, how beneath him they were. Yet, he found himself interested in them, drawn in by the artistry of their tedium. Nevertheless, it was already getting old, and he thirsted for entertainment. He thirsted for chaos. The tip of his index finger tapped against the cold glass in his hand impatiently, rapping a staccato rhythm that betrayed his discomfort.

"May I join you, Senator?" He lifted his gaze and met blue eyes, startling in the darkness of the bar. The eyes belonged to a rather husky man, wearing a comfortable suit of dark blue and a crooked tie. He had his weight shifted onto a simple metal cane, and his lips were turned upward in a charming smile. "You look as if you could use some company." Loki smirked and motioned to the empty seat, which his new companion took gladly.

"I wouldn't have taken you to be the sort to enjoy the dark, rich underbelly of Manhattan, Doctor. Do you not prefer the safe clean halls of your hospital?" His green eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke.

"Normally I would agree with you, but I was invited." The doctor motioned to a woman in a blue dress, her red hair curling around her ears. She was accompanied by another man, with short cropped hair and dressed in a sharp black suit. "It's their engagement party. I was invited to attend." Loki's brow twitched at the sight. "This place really is as fabulous as the advertisements suggest."

"How quaint." The disguised god turned away from him, settling his eyes upon the myriad of bottles lined behind the bar, like the potions of a witch peddling her toxic wares. "What do you want?"

"You're not going to give me an inch, are you?" The doctor chuckled a bit, leaning back into the chair. "Why are you down here playing pretend?" Loki's lips curled into a mischievous grin, and he waved one of the many bustling waiters to their table.

"Two mint juleps, please." With a nod the waiter scurried off to fill their order. "I would say it is for the same reason as you do, "Doctor". Is it not fun, playing this human game, knowing that you are always superior to them? Knowing that you could wipe them off the face of the planet in an instant?" Loki licked the corner of his mouth, locking eyes with the doctor. "Or do you do it out of some simpering desire to serve these…animals?"

"These animals managed to give you quite the beating; I wouldn't mock them so easily." The god of mischief's face darkened at that, and he sneered viciously at his tablemate.

"No, _Odinson_, it was you and your friends who did that. The rest of them didn't do much but flee for their lives." Thor smiled as if he was consoling a child who had lost his temper. Loki sighed and took the mint julep that was offered to him by their waiter, who had returned with their order. Thor did much the same, taking a sip. "This isn't quite like anything we have at home, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Loki grumbled dryly.

"Loki…" Thor murmured, taking another small drink. "How have you been, brother?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." When he received no answer, Loki sighed and stirred his drink absentmindedly with gentle flicks of his wrist. "I have been bored, Thor. Bored and lonely and generally quite unhappy."

"If you would just come home, you could—" Loki smacked the table with the palm of his hand.

"I will _not_. I will apologize for _nothing_." He hissed. "Pandering to the Allfather for a place in his favor is not something I am willing to do."

"You are still loved, Loki." Thor's eyes were full of sadness, and Loki nearly had to turn away from him. "If not by many, then by those who matter." They sat in silence for a long time after that, Loki deliberately avoiding Thor's gaze and picking at the tablecloth, and Thor waiting patiently for a response, his fingers wrapping tightly around his glass. When he received none, he moved his hand, cool and wet from the condensation, to touch Loki's. "Come." Loki shot him a questioning look.

"What are you—"

"Just trust me, brother." Thor led Loki onto the dance floor, which was already crowded with couples, including the two Thor had mentioned earlier. The pianist had changed to a slower piece, accompanied by a squat man on a saxophone. The voices of the instruments blended with a mellow tone, and called more and more love-struck couples to its sound. Thor placed his hands upon Loki's waist and pulled him close, so close they could feel each other's heartbeats in their chests. "Dance with me."

"You're supposed to be a cripple, you dunce."

"So I am. But…I don't think anyone will notice otherwise." Thor pressed his forehead to Loki's and took his hand, leading him in the simple, swaying dance of lovers too close to do anything else. It was the closest the two had been since pummeling each other into oblivion months before, and the contact was startling to them both. "See? Not as bad as you thought, hmm?"

Loki did not respond, but he was struck by how comforting it was to have Thor near him again, to breathe in his smell and feel the coarseness of his hands on his skin. The hate that constantly bubbled behind his eyes and beneath the surface of his skin ebbed away, if only for now, and he allowed himself to relax into his arms, even going so far as to press his cheek to Thor's shoulder. They danced together, weaving through the other couples and making their way slowly across the dance floor.

"I hate you." There was a kind of sweetness in Loki's voice as he spoke.

"I know you do. Just…try to forget it for a little while." The pleading note in Thor's voice was making it very easy to do just that. By the time the music stopped they had wandered into the dark hall at the back of the club, where the restrooms had been hidden away to protect the aesthetic of the building. At the very end of the hall was an old powder room, left over from a time when such things were commonplace. The door was unlocked, blessedly, and Thor led Loki inside, opening the dusty curtains blocking the moonlight and revealing the contents of the room. A huge mirror, contained in a gilded frame, hung on the wall, and a chaise lounge sat opposite. It was dusty, but in excellent condition, and Thor sat down upon it, easing Loki onto his lap. He could see the long, slender curves of his back in the mirror, but he pulled his eyes away from that and focused them instead upon his face.

"Go on, then." Loki's voice was coarse and cruel, but his cheeks were flushed red with arousal and his eyes were dancing with barely suppressed mirth, as they used to when they would tease each other long ago. It stung at Thor's heart, but he smothered down the pain and instead pulled his brother's head closer, sealing their lips together in a kiss, slow and hot and full of the kind of passion that they had forgotten. Loki reciprocated, sliding his silver tongue between Thor's lips and flicking its tip over his teeth, his hard palate, taunting the sensitive spots mercilessly. Thor was desperate for contact, and pulled his brother as close as he could, their chests heaving together with shallow breaths. "You like this, _Doctor?_"

"Nngh…yes. Oh…" Thor ground his hips up against the soft cushion of Loki's ass, eliciting a low moan from his throat. Loki's hands, meanwhile, began unbuttoning the soft white shirt beneath Thor's blazer, sliding them both off of his shoulders. The tie he slid off of his neck slowly, letting the silky fabric tease his flesh. "I've missed you so much. Having you here…so close…" Loki smirked and rolled his hips against Thor's.

"You have let me infect you to the point where you cannot live without me. How pathetic." Thor's eyes snapped up, and he caught Loki's chin in his hand.

"No. No, I am not infected by you, for you are not a poison." Tilting his head to the side, he strung kisses down his neck, stopping at the lobe of his ear and whispering. "I love you, as I always have." Loki shivered at the contact between their skins and clung to Thor's bare back. "Let me show you." Gently Thor laid Loki back onto the chaise lounge and clambered atop him, taking in the sight of his brother's body splayed beneath. He did not care to be gentle with his suit—he knew Loki could simply spirit himself another. Thor tore into the delicate fabric and peeled Loki's clothes off of his body, leaving him naked and shivering in the cold air of the powder room.

Thor was tragically without any source of lubrication, so instead he knelt low and took Loki's cock into his mouth, unceremoniously submerging it in the heat of his throat. He bucked his hips and gasped out loud at the sensation, grabbing Thor's damp hair and yanking his head back down when he tried to remove his lips. "Don't st-stop, you ingrate…" He grunted out in frustration, thrusting his hips against the movement of Thor's head. With his hands the god of thunder stroked the insides of Loki's thighs, teasing the quivering muscles and massaging the tender sac between them. It did not take long for Loki to find release; he bit into his hand to stifle his scream as he came, filling Thor's mouth with his seed.

Rather than swallow it, Thor took advantage and spat it into his hand, rubbing his cock with it quickly and using his other hand to flip Loki onto his stomach. His legs naturally spread, exposing his tight opening and Thor took advantage, pushing his damp fingers inside and stretching him. Loki purred in delight, squirming as Thor went deeper and deeper inside of him, scissoring and stroking the silky flesh. When he had finished, he pulled Loki closer to him, positioning himself between his slender legs. "Are you ready, Loki?" The lusty growl he received in reply was all he needed. He pressed the dripping tip of his manhood at Loki's hole and slid in, shuddering in pleasure and letting out a groan of relief.

Loki, meanwhile, was arching and humming in pleasure, his nails sinking into the velvet cushion of the chaise lounge beneath him. His hair had fallen from its style and hung in his eyes and licked at his shoulders. Thor grinned and reached forward as he thrusted, pushing Loki's dark hair away from his neck and bracing his hands on his shoulders. 'Harder and faster, harder and faster', Loki begged and cried aloud when his requests were gratefully met. Their cries melted together as they worked each other into a frenzy, and when Thor finally came, he reached around and roughly stroked Loki's hardened member until he, too, lost himself in his release again. The two brothers collapsed against one another, Loki turning onto his back to cradle Thor's head in his arms.

"I hate you still, you know." Thor smiled and kissed Loki's hand.

"Is that so? I fear that we shall both be the victims of this restaurant's hate if we leave their antique chaise lounge soaked in our fluids." Loki waved it off.

"I can pay them enough money to be quiet." He stroked Thor's face with pale fingers. "I don't want to move. I want to stay here."

"Even though you hate me?" Loki said nothing, and Thor was comforted in his silence, for he knew that which Loki could not admit it to himself. He laid his head upon Loki's chest and fell asleep to the sound of clinking glasses and the final, dying notes of a distant song.


End file.
